The invention relates to a tire inflation system for a vehicle. More particularly, the invention relates to a tire inflation system which utilizes a conduit formed through a hub to communicate a pressurized fluid, such as air, to one or more tires provided on a drive axle of the vehicle.
Tire inflation systems for vehicles are used to provide a vehicle with the versatility to maneuver over differing terrain types and to reduce maintenance requirements. For example, a plurality of tires in fluid communication with a tire inflation system may be at a pressure which can be lowered to provide additional traction for the vehicle or raised to reduce the rolling resistance and increase the fuel efficiency of the vehicle. Additionally, utilizing a tire inflation system may eliminate the need to periodically check and adjust the pressure within each tire. However, tire inflation systems are difficult to install on a drive axle due to the increased complexities associated therewith, spacing requirements, and associated costs.
Thus, it would be desirable to provide a tire inflation system that includes one or more of the aforementioned advantages and overcomes the aforementioned difficulties.